Time Bubble (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 11 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Time Bubble. Everyone is at Mark's house and Make3.0Shine is freaking out while FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier are...very silent. Shine: Who was that guy?! Why did he look so much like you, Mark?! WHY YOU?! Markiplier doesn't respond. Pop Tart: Master! You need to calm down! Make3.0Shine suddenly goes silent. Shine: Listen...I have to tell you something. FairyTailLover01 looks at him a little bit. Shine: I...might have heard your conversations about him before.... Lover: You...what? Shine: I'm sorry! I wasn't...trying to spy on you...I just...didn't want anything to happen to you. Mark: Do you not trust us? Shine: I do! It's just... Lover: ...it's okay. Shine: You both sounded very...scared before. You were both stuttering and I heard a message on Lover's phone. It said "I‘ll kill you all." Lover: Darkiplier...is just really scary. Shine: I'm sorry! I just really don't want to lose you two. FairyTailLover01 pats Make3.0Shine on the back. Lover: Don't worry. You won't lose us any time soon. Shine: I get it. It was none of my business. But...I guess I would have found out anyway. Pop Tart: Hey, don't worry. Now you just need to worry about him. Mark: You know what I worry about? Make3.0Shine looks at Markiplier. Shine: What? Mark: Since Dark is free...I worry that Anti might be free as well. Shine: Oh no...and we don't even have Jack. Lover: Speaking of Jack...is he with Dark now? Shine: I...think so. Mark: Crap...that just makes it easier! Shine: Easier for who? Us or them? Mark: If Dark has Jack, that makes it as easy to summon Anti as it is to take candy from a baby! Pop Tart: Really? I think you’d get arrested for that-I mean, right! Make3.0Shine glares at Pop Tart. Mark: ...if you need a better example... Markiplier takes ice cream from Cute Eyes. Cute Eyes: Hey! Give that back! Mark: Imagine this ice cream is Jack's sanity. Since he actually has Jack...he could turn Jack into Anti! Cute Eyes is trying desperately to get his ice cream back. Mark: And like Cute Eyes, Jack has no chance to fight back. Markiplier hands Cute Eyes his ice cream again. Shine: Well...that's a weird analogy, but very true. We need to rescue Jack before Anti is summoned! Lover: I've bet you we've got...uh...about... FairyTailLover01 looks at the time. Lover: Probably like five hours? Shine: Uh...not to mention...we should also rescue Sulley and Mike. Cute Eyes: That too! Shine: Anyway, let's get our friends back! Lover: Yeah! Cute Eyes and Mark: Yeah! Pop Tart: Not so fast...we can't stroll into Dark's lair, grab Jack, go away, get ice cream and return in 5 HOURS! FairyTailLover01 fiddles with her thumbs. Lover: Uh...I might have a little solution... Shine: You do? Great! FairyTailLover01 creates a little bubble around everyone. Lover: Look at the clock... The clock stops. Lover: I can only stop it for a few minutes...and I can't teleport us or use...any of my skills, actually. But I can stop time for a small amount of time...and that might just be enough to help us. Pop Tart: So you're saying we travel there in a bubble? That seems stupid, but it might work! The clock starts back up. Lover: I could teleport us there, but we can only use the bubble at a time where we need it. But in order to get to Jack...if Dark gets found in the bubble, he'll be able to move freely. Shine: So Dark can't get in the bubble. Great. Common knowledge. LET'S DO THIS! Lover: Alrighty! FairyTailLover01 teleports all of them outside of Darkiplier's lair. Shine: Wow... Lover: Okay guys...I'd say I can freeze time for about...ten minutes in real time. So let's see how much we can do without needing to freeze time. Security system is in the corner. Shine: Wait...there's a security system. Pop Tart: Uh...it might spot us. Cute Eyes: Maybe if I poke it I'll do something! Cute Eyes goesgoes to poke it, but Markiplier stops him. Mark: I don't actually wanna get caught today. Sorry. Shine: Well, let's find a way around it. FairyTailLover01 looks around a bit. Lover: If we can find a way on top...there's an entrance up there... Cute Eyes: ...but it's like...twenty stories! Make3.0Shine points at Pop Tart. Pop Tart: Oh yeah, I can fly. Lover: That makes things a heck of a lot easier. Mark: But how are the rest of us gonna get up there? Pop Tart: I can escort you up there one at a time. Well, Cute Eyes is probably small enough to go with someone else. Cute Eyes hugs FairyTailLover01. Shi01ne: Aaand there's his pick. Mark: Alright, so who's first? Pop Tart: Lover, Cute Eyes...hop on! Lover: Okay! FairyTailLover01 and Cute Eyes get on carefully and then Pop Tart zooms up at the speed of sound. Pop Tart: You can get off. Cute Eyes: Oke! Thank you! FairyTailLover01 and Cute Eyes hop off, then Make3.0Shine gets on Pop Tart and she zooms to the top, so he gets off. Shine: Thank you! Pop Tart: Come on, Mark! Markiplier gets on Pop Tart and she zooms to the top, so he hops off. Shine: Alright! Now that we're all here... Make3.0Shine sees another security system. Shine: Greeeaaat. Mark: Anyone here know how to hack? Make3.0Shine sees a vent. Shine: Look, a vent! Cute Eyes: That's even better! Pop Tart: Good eye, but it's so close to the cameras... Make3.0Shine looks at Cute Eyes. Shine: Cute Eyes! Shoot the camera from an angle where the camera won't see you! Cute Eyes: O-okay! Cute Eyes goes right in front of the camera and shoots it. Shine: Oh brother... FairyTailLover01 facepalms. Cute Eyes: What? Pop Tart: FROM AN ANGLE WHERE THE CAMERA WON'T SEE YOU!! Cute Eyes: OHHH! Cute Eyes backs up one step and shoots again, but the a, but the alarms go off. Shine: Welp, we're boned. Time freezes. Shine: Phew, thanks Lover. Lover: Now let's see...what should we do? Pop Tart: Probably get there AS FAST AS WE CAN! Lover: Alright! Let's go! Pop Tart runs at approximately 100 miles per hour, bringing the team with her in the bubble. Lover: POP TART! NOT SO FAST! YOU'LL POP THE- Bubble pops in front of a whole wave of Darkiplier's soldiers. Mark: Crap. Shine: Uh...we still have our weapons though! Let's do this! FairyTailLover01 summons the Earth Slicer. Lover: Holy crap, I forgot I had this. FairyTailLover01 throws the Earth Slicer at the soldiers, knocking out a bunch of them as it acts like a boomerang, while Make3.0Shine summons two guns that shoot out coins. Shine: Now this is taking time is money to a whole new level! Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Markiplier fight the soldiers. Shine: Lover! Start working on another bubble! Lover: Got it! FairyTailLover01 gets rid of the Earth Slicer and starts creating another bubble. Lover: Get all of the soldiers away from us! Pop Tart tells some jokes. Pop Tart: Hey hey! Why should you never trust atoms? They make everything up! HA! Make3.0Shine facepalms and then the lights go out. Mark: What the...? Pop Tart: Hey! I wanted a spotlight, not darkness! A mysterious voice laughs. Pop Tart: Hey! He thinks I'm funny! ???: Oh no, I think you're hilarious! Pop Tart: Hey! Come here and get an autograph if ya want, buddy! ???: It's so cute...that you really think you can get in here and tell some stupid little jokes. Pop Tart: Stupid?! Okay, forget the autograph! I'll just mark your face...with my fist! Er, paw! ???: Oh no! How scary! Shine: Pop Tart...I think we found him... The mysterious voice laughs. ???: At least one of you has some sort of intelligence. Darkiplier walks out from the shadows, an evil smirk on his face. Shine: Yep...it's him... Mark: What do you want, Dark...? Dark: Oh, you know exactly what I want from you... Pop Tart: Er, an autograph? Dark: No, cat. Pop Tart frowns and Darkiplier points at FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier. Shine: HEY! You do anything to my friends, you're gonna have to face me! Dark: Oh my...whatever shall I do? Shine: Give up? Dark: Oh no. It seems as if it might be my only option. Darkiplier pulls Make3.0Shine to him and throws him at the wall. Dark: Oops...beginner's luck. Make3.0Shine tries to get up but Darkiplier summons chains on Shine. Dark: Not today. Now... who's next? Pop Tart: I'm coming, Master! Pop Tart tries to get to Make3.0Shine, but Darkiplier pulls her to him and drop kicks her across the room. Shine: NO! STOP! Darkiplier summons a cage over Pop Tart. Shine: I don't care if you kill me...as long as you leave my friends alone. Dark: Oh...I don't wanna kill you. Darkiplier looks at FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier. Dark: If you want their pain to end, then come with me. Mark: …let Jack go... Dark: I'll make you a deal... Darkiplier summons Jacksepticeye into the room. He's struggling to get away. Dark: Mark, Lover...I'll hand him over if you come with me. Lover: ...let go of my friends, and we'll go with you... Darkiplier smirks. Dark: Deal. FairyTailLover01, Markiplier and Darkiplier disappear while Make3.0Shine, Pop Tart and Jacksepticeye are completely free. Shine: NO! Cute Eyes heals them all, trying not to cry. Shine: This...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Make3.0Shine drops to the floor, crying. Jack: I...I'm sorry... Shine: No...it's...my...fault... Cute Eyes: It's not your fault, Shine. Jack: It’s my fault… Shine: What? What did you do, Jack? Jack: I was the stupid one who let Kaos catch me! Make3.0Shine stops weeping and has an idea. Shine: I think I know what to do. Cute Eyes: What is it? Shine: We have to free Kaos. Category:Transcripts